Gratitude of an Assassin
by BlueBastard
Summary: Aedan spares Zevran's life, and the elf has only one thing in mind to pay him for his mercy. Unfortunately, the Grey Warden doesn't have much say in the matter. M/M Slight noncon. SLASH


Disclaimer: I neither claim to own nor do I profit from the writing of this fiction. Dragon Age is not mine.

-o-o-o-

Aedan felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise the moment he laid eyes on the dark-skinned elf. The sun may have struck and glimmered beautifully off of the ornately decorated pearl and green armor, but those eyes and the way the pale haired man held himself spoke volumes. And it all could be summed up in one word.

Danger.

The Grey Warden stiffened, which was warning enough for his traveling companions. Beside him, Morrigan gripped her staff while Sten silently hefted his mighty sword. In front of him, Aedan's loyal dog, Coal, began a threatening growl.

Neither Sten nor Morrigan were ones to state the obvious, but Alistair felt no such qualms, "It's a trap."

Morrigan twitched, wanting to send him a scathing glare, but knew to do so at this moment could mean life or death.

Aedan merely remained silent, holding the heavy stare of the foreign elf. The woman who had heeded them for help turned, a sneer on her face. But somehow it didn't match the ferocity in the man beside her. Slowly, he raised his arm in the air, as though to reach for an invisible lever.

Alas, it was simply a signal. Immediately, armored men and women began popping up from behind the 'broken' wagon as well as the bushes and foliage up and around the little clearing they stood in. Sten remained immobile, his eyes tracking the movements as the ambushers surrounded them, especially the ones with melee weapons halting nearer. Morrigan had her calculating gaze on the archers positioning themselves on higher ground.

For the first time, the elf spoke, his voice heavily accented as he declared, "The Grey Warden dies here."

However, while Alistair and Aedan were both the last remaining Wardens in Ferelden, the foreign elf kept his gaze solely on Aedan. The stare alone made a chill run down the Grey Warden's spine. But he forced his own eyes to harden against the stated threat. He would not be put down so easily.

The splintering sound of wood and the growing shadow were the only warnings Aedan received. By the time he glanced up to confirm that a tree was truly about to crush him, the Grey Warden barely had time to dodge, his sword clattering uselessly a few feet away. Pushing himself up with his arms, the weight of his armor barely noticeable, Aedan dashed for his family sword, empty handed except for the large shield strapped to his left arm.

So close was he to his weapon he didn't take the precautions to notice the telltale sign of the leg trap enshrouded by the grass. A loud snap and a burst of pain around his ankles announced its presence, Aedan cursing the maker as he barely stopped himself from falling flat on his face.

Then suddenly, the assassin was there.

Aedan barely stepped back with his free leg, just in time to dodge one of the two blades the elf was armed with. It had been so close, the breeze of the swipe felt like a kiss against the tip of the Grey Warden's nose. His eyes flashed up to meet those cold grey a breath before the second blade swung at him. Aedan's mind yelled at him to respond, and instinctively, he raised his shield arm, deflecting the blow while leaving his arm numb at the sheer force of it.

The Grey Warden could do nothing but twist his upper body to avoid the following stab, though when it transformed into a swipe, Aedan blocked with his shield as he mustered enough force swing the large slab of forged metal upwards at the elf. Unprepared for such a vigorous attack from a pinned foe, the elf staggered back, the way his head jerked upwards confirming that Aeden's shield had truly connected with the attacker's jaw.

All around them, fire and ice swept through the enemies. The loudest roars came from both the Qunari and the Mabari Warhound, while only the clash of Alistair's steel sword and the thud of Leliana's arrows spoke for them. Yet the way the assassin regarded him made Aedan feel as though they were the only two in the battlefield.

"It seems as though this cornered kitty has some claws after all…" The elf stated with amusement, brushing off the blood trailing from the side of his mouth with his bronzed knuckles.

"Strong words coming from someone attempting to kill a defenseless target." Aedan bit off, though he felt Leliana working at the trap at his feet.

Seeing as how the elf didn't react, Aedan could only assume she had cloaked herself.

"Defenseless? Hardly…" The elf trailed off, a smirk reaching his eyes, "Don't get me wrong. An assassin will take any advantage presented to himself, and while I do not know you personally, I would like to express my sincerest apologies, for you must die. But alas… this is just business."

"Then you might want to find another line of work." Aeden let out a grin of his own, "I don't die easy…"

Leliana freed him just as the elf charged. However, instead of dodging, Aedan flew forward to meet the assassin head on. By the widened eyes of the elf, the Grey Warden knew the assassin had not been expecting that. Pressing his advantage, Aedan pummeled the elf with his shield. Once, twice, three times.

The fourth ended with the elf knocked to the ground, temporarily stunned.

The Grey Warden did not realize the battle around them was over until he felt his companions draw near.

The assassin groaned, barely moving a muscle before the Mabari Warhound snarled and lunged.

"Coal, no!" Aedan ordered abruptly, something within him staving off the urge to simply allow his faithful hound to rip the assassin's throat.

Irritated, Morrigan started to say, "What are you-"

"We need answers. He has them." Aedan said shortly, interrupting the mage.

The dark haired beauty scowled and turned away, but made no further protest.

Stepping in front of his companions, Aedan lifted his blade and pointed the tip mere breaths away from the elf's throat, "You have exactly ten seconds to convince me why I shouldn't kill you were you lay."

The surrounded elf merely smiled.

-o-o-o-

"This is a foolhardy plan!" Alistair hissed, "Why did you let him live? Better yet, why did you allow him to travel with us?"

"For once, I shall have to agree with the bumbling idiot." Morrigan stated, her tone coming out bored though her glittering black eyes sparked with anger.

Aedan looked at the two, exasperated. They had been in camp for over two hours now, and still he had yet to convince his companions that this had been a good idea. Maker, he didn't even know if he himself believed this to be a good idea. Perhaps he had been too quick and tolerant of the one who tried to kill them all.

The Grey Warden nearly placed his hand to his hilt when a deep voice rumbled from behind him, not having even heard the Qunari approach, "I wish to express my concern in this matter as well. Would it not have been better for us to simply slay the assassin? He would have no qualms were the situation reversed."

Coal growled in agreement.

Feeling as though he were grasping at straws, Aedan attempted to calm his companions, "He gave me his word."

"The word of an assassin?" Alistair said incredulously.

"Yes, he is an assassin. But he was sincere." Aedan replied, looking around at the sour and sullen expressions on their faces, "These Antivan Crows will kill him for his failure. Why throw down and waste a sword when we could wield it against our enemies? What use is his death when he is more useful alive?"

Already, he could see half the faces turning thoughtful, considering. Sten merely nodded his approval at the logic, walking away into the growing dusk. Morrigan sighed before turning and walking away as well, "'Tis still a mistake. I would keep a close watch on your food and drink from now on…"

"I still think it's a bigger risk than we should be taking, especially with the darkspawn growing every day." Alistair muttered.

Crossing his arms, Aedan turned squarely to the other Grey Warden. His eyes sought and found the Templar's uncertain gaze as he asked sternly, "Would *you* like to do the honors of getting rid of him, then?"

Alistair returned the hardened stare for a few stretched moments before his shoulders sagged dejectedly, "…no…"

"Then it is settled," Aedan said wearily, heading towards the big bonfire in the middle of the camp. He could stand to heat his chilled skin, the pulsing heat of battle too long gone to help.

The Mabari Warhound trotted beside him, whining.

"I do not have time for your arguments as well, Coal…" Aedan flashed and knowing look down at the warhound, "And before you try, no, that sorry face you use will not work on me this time."

Snorting, the Mabari Warhound knew when to call it quits and simply trotted off towards Aedan's tent, no doubt planning to sulk in front of it until Aedan changed his mind.

"Looks like I am not to sleep tonight…" Aedan muttered quietly to himself. He knew the others meant well, and he encouraged each and every one to speak his or her mind, but sometimes he wished he were harsher and crueler with the reigns he held.

He had barely begun to get comfortable on one of the logs when a voice floated serenely from somewhere on his right.

"You are not at all what I expected, Grey Warden…"

Aeden nearly jumped off the log, sword drawn, but he physically and mentally forced himself not to. He had not seen the elf, but then again, his profession probably dictated such… discretion.

"I am sorry to disappoint." The Grey Warden answered, unable to fully relax around the elf. It was as though the assassin wore a cloak of danger around his person, large enough to pierce into Aedan's bones despite the space between them and the Warden's own armor. It was enough to send a shiver through him, though Aedan covered it up by growling at the other, "Would you rather I join the mob attempting to rally and string you up to die?"

"Did I say that? No. I merely meant that when bit by a dog once, it is usually the most intelligible response to put said dog down." The assassin replied, treading softly as he took up residence on the furthest edge of Aedan's log.

Everything was so graceful with the elf. If Aedan wasn't so sure he watched the other out of suspicion, he could almost swear he enjoyed looking at the elf just to catch the finesse that topped his every movement.

Recalling their previous encounter, Aeden couldn't help but raise a brow as he snorted, "Are you telling me I'm a cat while you're the dog. Hardly a correct comparison, wouldn't you say?"

"True…" The elf trailed off, smirking as he returned with a sly gaze, "Perhaps it is better to compare a cat and a mouse, no?"

Aedan snorted once more, a small smile gracing the corner of his mouth as he inquired, "And just who would be who, in this little scenario of yours?"

"Well isn't it obvious, my little mouse?" Zevran's eyes took on a predatory nature as they gazed, calculating, at the armored Warden.

Somehow, without the Grey Warden's notice, the assassin had moved closer to Aedan on the log. How this was accomplished while Aedan had been watching the elf the entire time was a mystery, but it had happened nonetheless. The Grey Warden's half-smile immediately plunged into a frown, as he regarded the elf with suspicion, "You say this, knowing that just this morning I held your life in my hands?"

"Yes, but can you accurately state that I had not *let* you assume that power over me?" Zevran inquired cryptically.

"I do not know of what you speak, assassin." Aedan replied, eyes narrowing. Even as those words trickled out of his mouth, his mind was imagining the numerous ways he would ward off an attack, if it came down to that, "However, it sounds as though not only are you mocking me for sparing your life, but wielding your tongue against me as well in your ungrateful state."

"Me? Ungrateful? You mistake my words, Grey Warden, for I am anything but. On the contrary, I merely wish to show you my… gratitude."

Warnings and sirens went off in Aedan's head as he realized the assassin was closer on the log than he remembered. Too close. Before he could control himself, the Grey Warden had his hand on his hilt, enough of the blade drawn out of its sheath that the light of the fire danced on its surface.

It seemed the elf was quicker than Aedan realized, for his hand was on top of Aeden's own, forcing the weapon fluidly back in its sheath.

Unable to draw his sword in time for whatever assault the assassin planned, Aedan's eyes flicked over to his forgotten shield on the other side of the log. In that span of time, Zevran was a hair away from the Grey Warden, so close that Aedan's breath bounced off of the elf's slender jaw.

If the assassin was to kill him, Aeden would not allow his fellows to go on unwarned. The Grey Warden opened his mouth to shout, only to be muffled as those smooth lips wrapped sensuously around his. Aedan froze at the sensation of another man's lips on his, another man's tongue requesting entrance, and another man's hand firmly encasing the back of his head, holding him in place.

Warmth spread through the Grey Warden like wildfire, the very source where Zevran's lips met his own.

Aedan's mind reeled, body betraying him as it responded to the kiss.

Managing to keep his lips firmly shut, the Warden began to counter, pulling himself back in an attempt to extract himself from the unwanted attention. Unfortunately, this plan backfired as the assassin followed, ending with Aedan's tense back brushing against the log. He could feel the Antevan smile into the kiss.

Frowning in determination, not about to be beat, the Grey Warden swung one leg to the other side of the log, attempting to get some leverage in the situation. Feet planted on the ground, his strength surged in his arms to heave the other off of him, when he noticed a fatal flaw in his plan. Both wrists were bound and tied together, secured neatly behind his back.

Knowing the Warden was at his mercy, Zevran pulled back, allowed the flustered male a chance to breathe and get his bearings.

"What the-?" Were the first words that came out of the befuddled man's abused mouth.

He tugged at his arms trapped behind him. Since when had the elf tied them together? And HOW did Aedan not even notice?

"I… have many skills…" Zevran said smugly, teeth and eyes glinting from the fire.

Aeden did not like that tone. He especially didn't like it as he lay in his current predicament. He felt open and vulnerable, pinned to the log as he was, leg on either side as the elf sat atop of his hips. Immediately working on unbinding his arms without the assassin's notice, Aedan replied haltingly, "I… understand you wish to… express your gratitude, as it were. However, I'm afraid this is not the way it will be reciprocated very… appreciatively."

Zevran's face darkened, "You doubt my talent?"

Realizing he may have just gotten himself deeper into the dragon's lair, Aedan inwardly cursed as he attempted to remedy the situation, "What? No. No, that is not what I meant at all, it's just-"

"Ah, no matter. I will just have to give you a taste." The elf assassin smirked. Zevran had been about to stop it at there, expressing his thanks in a mere kiss. But the Warden just had to push it and question Zevran's honed skills. As though the elf hadn't been praised as the best by friend and foe alike.

Aedan opened his mouth to protest, but had to shut it just as quickly to stifle the moan as Zevran grind himself deeply against the Wardens armored, yet vulnerable core. A sheen of sweat broke on the Warden's brow, heat like no other ravishing his form. It was suddenly, uncomfortably warm within his armor despite the crisp night breeze.

Having worked his way through most of the rope, the Warden managed to break free of the last thread holding his hands together. His hands immediately shot forward to grasp the elf by the sides of Zevran's arms to hold the assassin immobile.

"My, you are full of surprises." The assassin said appreciatively.

Not quite the reaction Aedan was going for…

Not to be deterred, Aedan flexed his abs as he used pure muscle to topple the elf over. Unfortunately, due to Zevran's equally strong grip on the Warden, Aedan found himself rolled down onto the ground as well.

What took the Grey Warden off guard, however, was when his chest plate armor suddenly unclasped, leaving his bare upper torso to greet the cool blades of grass.

"Then again, so am I." Zevran continued, the devious smirk playing once again over his features.

They rolled to a stop, Aedan on top for once, but that didn't wipe the grin off of the other's face. It was sort of unnerving.

"All right." Aedan stated, taking a moment as he found himself out of breath. It was like he was waging his own personal war, right here, with the elf. He had to end this before it could go out of hand, "I accept your gratitude. Your welcome."

He eyed the elf uneasily for a moment, pausing, before he started to get up.

But the assassin wasn't through with him yet. With a slight nudge, the assassin managed to get the Grey Warden off balance, which Zevran immediately took advantage of. Rolling them together once more, it was to Aedan's grief that he found himself pinned on the bottom once more.

"You did not think it would be so easy, no?" The pale-haired man inquired casually.

"I am tired of your games, Zev-" Aedan started to growl, but cut himself off with a gasp as his back arched involuntarily, the assassin's skilled tongue handling and nipping the sensitive buds on his muscled torso.

"Mmm… I love it when you moan my name like that." The elf said appreciatively as his hands wandered lower.

"I am not moaning your name, Zev-" Aedan growled once more, his last words once again coming out in a shivering breath, the tone driven deeper by the hand skillfully wrapped around his cock.

"Ah ah, the black pot doth protest too much." Zevran tsked, but his eyes were riveted on the moaning Warden sprawled out before his mercy. It had started as something to prove, but it was quickly turning into something so much more. Something stirred within the assassin's loins, something he had thought dormant for many decades past and many more decades to come.

The assassin pumped the Warden slowly, relishing in the feel of power and the small, pent up moans he would drive from the hardened warrior beneath him.

Hands still sheathed in gloves and gauntlets, Aedan could only feel the dirt shifting slightly as he dug his fingers into the ground, the sensations too much for him to handle.

Which each skillful stroke, the Grey Warden could feel himself getting closer to completion. It had been so long since he had done this. And even longer since he had bedded someone so… proficient in the arts. Powerful arms that could be aiding him were rendered helpless at his sides, attempting to grasp onto anything to anchor himself against the waves of pleasure. His hips betrayed him, rocking to match the beat that the Antevan drummed.

His eyes were so tightly shut, he did not notice the hungry gaze raking over his trembling form.

He shoved his pride aside momentarily as Aedan grasped futilely at straws, "Please, Zevran, stop."

The way his name rolled off of the Warden's pleading tongue sent jolts of pleasure through the assassin, a nice change to his days of unfeeling and merciless assignments. But those days were gone. He had sworn allegiance to this man that lay before him. And he could not stop until he had showed his full gratitude and appreciation.

"I am sorry, Grey Warden, but I cannot comply with that request." Zevran said softly, attempting to conceal the hunger in his voice. He wanted nothing more than to take the man, right then and there. But even he knew that would be going too far, at least for this moment in time.

"Then…" Aedan panted, "release me."

Twisting the words around in his mind, Zevran's smirk came out in his tone, "Now that, I can fulfill to the fullest extent."

Aedan's eyes shot open, having the strangest feeling that he had said the wrong thing at the wrong time. His eyes met those of the elf on top of him, and he felt as though he were devoured on the spot. In the next instance, his eyes snapped shut as the pumping continued at an accelerated rate, his hips uncontrollable in their movements. His toes began to curl, the heat in his core winding tighter and tighter, as his breathing exhaled quickly as pants and moans.

All at once, the Warden could feel everything. The grass beneath him, the dirt under his gloved hands, the lithe grace of the strong elf… who was suddenly in between his legs. He tried to lift up to see what the other was up to, but had to fall back to the ground, head lolling as the pleasure continued to mount and roll over him. His toes began to curl and he no longer knew why he was fighting this. Maker, it felt so good!

Sweat trickled down his chiseled chest, down his rippling back. The heat and tightness was suddenly too much. He was reaching the peak, and he knew it. This was it, his last chance to stave off what could ultimately happen.

He wrenched his eyes open, looking straight at the elf as he growled, "Zevran-"

But the elf was one step ahead. He let go of Aedan's dripping cock, only to replace it by an even more talented, more ravishing, mouth.

The Grey Warden's eyes widened before he could no longer keep them open, the spiking heat and pleasure coursing through him simultaneously. He arched rigidly as he could no longer hold it in or control it, that skilled tongue and the warm cavern of the elf's mouth just too much. His body jerked and streams of cum spurted out, a drawn out, growling groan a verbal signal of his release. The skilled mouth and tongue sucking him dry inspired an extra amount to come pouring out, Aedan gasping as the last spurts poured out haltingly in small jerks from his spent cock.

"By the Maker…" Were the first words out of the Warden's mouth, once his mind started working again.

His body, however, felt utterly spent and boneless as he lay on the ground, completely at the assassin's mercy. If Zevran wanted, now would be the perfect time to exact his revenge. But as Aedan gazed up at the elf, there was something more insatiable in those eyes that the Grey Warden realized, with an edge of worry, that he himself had possibly inspired.

Zevran gracefully swallowed, and Aedan couldn't help as his eyes widened suddenly. Had the assassin… truly swallowed… all of it? There was not a trace to be found anywhere on his chest, nor even on the blades of grass around them.

Like a sated cat, the grin swiftly returned to the elf's features, and that hungry look was partially concealed. For now.

"I trust you are not… displeased with my performance." The elf stated with a hint of pride.

"I…" Aedan was at a loss for words. It was truly something he had never experienced before. But while his body basked in the wonderful after affects, his mind could not help reigning in his pleasure, making him focus on the world and its harsh realities. He was a man, and so was the Antevan.

Starting once again, with a cough to clear his suddenly dry throat, Aedan found his face heating up slightly as he admitted, "That was… without a doubt… possibly the best I've ever… er… experienced."

"Yes, yes, of course." Zevran smiled, though he tilted his head curiously to the side, "But what is it that you would like to add to that obvious statement, hmm?"

"Please… um… how do I put this? Zevran" -Aedan cleared his throat to make his voice as stern as possible- "Please refrain from thanking me… in that manner… ever again."

Zevran took the moment to suck his fingertips clean, his mouth taking absurdly long for the task each time, as he replied languidly, "Oh… I do love it when they beg…"

Aedan balked, finding the sight unusually arousing. He shook his head to concentrate as he continued in determination, "Zevran, I mean it."

"Is that so? Tell me, Aedan, have you ever heard of the Antevan crow? No no, not the group, but the actual animal himself?" The elf inquired curiously, the way the Grey Warden's name rolled across his tongue making the man shiver. Without waiting for a response, Zevran continued, "The Antevan crow is more like a raven than its fellow cousins. It is ruthless in the hunt and never stoops to wasting anything. However, he is also patient. He can wait days when a certain prey catches his eye, possibly weeks, planning and tracking its movements. When the mouse least expects it, when he is most vulnerable, then the Antevan crow will make his move."

Aedan frowned, "Are you saying you are trying to kill me? Should I not have spared you life?"

"Oh, no no no no no, my little Warden." Zevran tsked, shaking his head as he slowly explained, "That is not what I meant at all. For this, is in fact, the same ritual the Antevan crow uses to capture an unsuspecting female to mate."

"I already see flaws in your explanation, then, assassin." Aedan battled words with a quick quip, "Besides, have you not made a fatal error in informing me of your intentions?"

"True… but then again, I do enjoy a good fight." Zevran's smirk stirred something within the Grey Warden, and Aedan couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine.

That said, the elf walked into the darkness, folding it around him like a cloak as he disappeared into the encampment. Gathering his gear, Aedan blinked, almost wondering if it had all been a dream, but his quivering body told him otherwise.

As he headed over to his tent, his warhound was waiting, though it cocked its head at him with a slight whine.

"Don't look at me like that." Aedan mumbled, "This is your fault. You should have ripped the elf's throat out when you had the chance."

The innocent Mabari simply whined again in confusion.


End file.
